Understanding
by Stampette
Summary: Before the games Cato and Clove didn't know each other well. She was a loner, him popular. Yet they understood one another, were too similar to ignore. The bond between them only grows stronger. This is a story of them using their bond as a weapon-to win
1. Meetings

**I know on my profile it says I will only have one story on going, and i will update that soon, but this popped into my head and before i knew it i had written a few chapters in the memos of my phone. I hope you like it as I am a new Clato shipper!**

* * *

As Cato looked at the determined dark haired girl he was supposed to shake hands with he tried to recollect what little information he had on her. He knew her as well as anyone else which was to say he had hardly ever spoken to her and no one really knew her. She was a loner, only 15, moved up into the class of 17 to 18 year olds because of her deadly skill; not because her parents had paid extra to get her moved up like some of the other individuals in their class. Her knives were not items anyone wished to be on the receiving end of- as a few of their classmates had quickly found out after teasing her over her short, 5"4 stature and other things he hadn't really paid attention to.

What he had paid attention to was their mentions of her being deadly, his friends hadn't quite been the same since and, according to them, she enjoyed the thrill of when she cut them- nothing to serious. A finger. A few toes. Accidental stabs and cuts in training. Apparently she had also left a c on their bodies but no one was telling where. Meticulous. She took care of her blades and everything to do with them was, to her, an art form. He had never heard her say more than a few words, but had been told she loved to taunt, that her dark eyes shimmered in anticipation of the kill- something he was certain she had taken part in before. If the rumour mill was correct she had been the reason her dad had died when she was only 13, something most of the class thought believable. At any rate many of the younger students gave her a wide berth even now, two years later. There had also been rumours that she was abused at home, she could beat almost all of them without ever taking a hit, especially at long range, but for a period of time before his death odd bruises would appear on the skin that her training suit or clothes didn't cover, the odd black eye or mark around her neck. His girls told him that she never changed unless they were gone. She was also not one for physical contact, unlike him who revelled in friends, parties and nigh time trysts with their female classmates. That was all it was to him, fun, nothing serious. Clove was serious.

They couldn't have been more different as he towered over her frame and grasped her small, pale, delicate hand in his larger, slightly tanned one. Cato squeezed, as if trying to gauze how tough she really was. To his surprise she didn't even flinch, her black polished nails digging into his hand as she looked up, dark midnight eyes matching her steely expression and his baby blue ones smirking back.

"And may the odds ever be in your favour." The capitol woman neither had bothered to catch the name of before watching the history of the games ushered off stage where they were separated and pushed into separate rooms guarded by peacekeepers.

* * *

Clove sat, waiting for Cato to appear so that they could board the 200 mph train that was waiting to take them to the capitol. She was already done with her goodbyes but she had seen some of his family go in, along with friends and fans who hadn't even bothered to glance as the solitary girl who sat in regimented position on a chair. She had only had their trainer if 3 years visit and that had only been due to not having anyone else to say goodbye to. He'd given good, solid advice but advice that she had already worked out for herself and none of the ideas were anything other than previously used strategies. She smoothed down the only dress she had, black strapless with a red sash tied around the middle, falling mid thigh as it flared slightly. The weather was, thankfully, warm and it was simple and elegant- though her black spiked heels spoke of deadly undercurrents and the only jewellery she wore was the pendant that she was using as her token. For once her hair was down, normally tied up in a scruffy ponytail after a long days training. She had always pushed herself to be better, than her father, than the other trainees, than herself.

She sat rigid as she thought about the boy whom she would undoubtedly make an alliance with in the arena. Cato. He was tall, strong, bloody and ruthless. But his attacks and being was far more clumsy than herself and, even as introverted as she was Clove knew he was popular, with many friends and girls who he often spent the night with. He had a volatile temper, one he often couldn't control and she doubted they would get on well, she had always prided herself on having control of her emotions. However he had something, a family, a life, to return to and no matter how much she wanted to win if they were the last two she knew that, despite the stone heart she held towards most things, she would let him return to his family, as it seemed, unlike hers had, to actually care for him.

Fifteen minuted later he appeared, in a blue shirt and black trousers that set off his eyes. They had all made an effort to look their best today- it was something to be proud of in their district and they looked forward, trained for this day. It helped that he was from one of the districts richer families and could afford the best materials and clothes. He ruffled his hair and sat on the stiff chair opposite, slouching, a total contrast to her stiff position. He obviously didn't like silence as he tapped his foot, shuffled, fiddled and cracked his knuckles, showing himself not to be a particularly patient person,

"So, how long have you been waiting?" He asked finally, not really expecting an answer from the solitary girl whom had barley even glanced in his direction.

"About 20 minutes, I assume they will come and get us soon." He stared at her, slightly confused.

"But that means that you only had one visitor." She nodded, as though that was obvious, "I mean I know you don't have friends around the centre but surely you had some family or someone to come say goodbye."

"No." The silence that followed was more awkward than the original as the boy twisted his hands and began drumming.

"Well, sorry for your loss." She smirked at him, as though he was missing the point entirely which infuriated him slightly.

"Don't be, its been a while since I was without anyone and personally I prefer it this way." To Cato, despite his tough exterior and rough attitude this was strange. He always made an effort to see his family in the evenings, as he left before any of them were up in order to get to training. They were the only people who had his complete love and trust,

"Where do you live? How do you get food or anything- we train most of the week and are back too late for any of the markets?"

"I buy it with the money from my parents deaths on our days off, if not one of the ladies at the market delivers it for me, they are unusually fond of me as though I am a street urchin that needs looking after. I have a small house that I own now and get a monthly allowance from what I have received in their wills. Its not that bad- you get used to it." Her tone was final and Cato realised that this was not a topic she wanted to talk about further so fell silent. Fortunately the peacekeepers walked in and both stood.

"You have your tokens?" Neither handed anything over. "They have to be checked." Still nothing, just as the peacekeeper moved forward Clove stepped towards him.

"We will give then to our stylists as happened every year." She raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms which, to Cato, was a stance he often adopted to intimidate. The peacekeeper looked slightly upset that he hadn't conned them out of anything but led them to the train where the only thanks was a sarcastic remark made by the pint sized girl.

No one else was present in the carriage and they sat alone in the luxurious room. District two was one of the wealthy districts but the capitol was ridiculous in its frivolity and attempts at creating luxury. The woman who had gleefully called their names walked in, with shocking green hair and a pale white face that contrasted with her electric clothing, something that was a ghastly shade of green- supposedly to match her hair. She had been re made by capitol stylists and, to both of the tributes, looked like an idiot.

"Welcome, welcome, your mentors will be out soon, please help yourself. You have rooms further down the carriage that we have filled with clothes and anything else we feel you may need. There are also snacks here and drinks." Without a word Clove exited the room through the door instructed and, purely because he had nothing else to do Cato watched. Enobaria and Brutus walked in a fraction of a moment later through the south door, the former someone wished never to meet. She tore out her competitors throats and while he admired ruthlessness that was extremist and almost cannibalism, especially now she had had her teeth sharpened as a reminder. Brutus on the other hand was large and tough, reminding Cato of himself and he hoped they were paired up with as such.

"Where is her girl?" Their male mentor asked in a rough voice as the woman dithered.

"I don't know, she just walked out and.., there you are honey, in you come. These are your mentors, Brutus and Enobaria." Clove hadn't changed anything but her footwear, changing into black pumps as heels were not her shoe of choice.

"Sorry, my heels were annoying me, their not really my thing, so I had to change them. Nice to meet them." She shook their hands,a fraction after Cato had though their mentors looked at her slightly disbelieving, as tough she was too young to win as she looked far weaker than her male counter part as she sat, his frame still far broader, more muscular and far taller than her own. Their mentors sat opposite.

"You are both careers are you not?" They both nodded. "And you, you're only 15? that's not the top age bracket, why did no one volunteer for you?" Cato felt that Enobaria wasn't giving Clove a fair chance and jumped in to answer for her- it was obvious out of the pair that he looked far stronger- something a lot of their classmates underestimated again and again.

"She trains with us, has done for years. She can easily beat the majority of our class- no one would dare volunteer for her." Clove rolled her eyes and then the dark orbs fixated on their female mentor.

"What he means is that the girls in our class have little talent and I easily surpass them in all areas, including hand to hand combat, and am always underestimated." She crossed her right leg over her left and Cato noticed she was now twirling a blade in her hand, though no one could see it from the opposite side of the coffee table.

"So you have some skills then? You need to tell us so we can try and help you. Boy?" Brutus asked roughly.

"I'm Cato and my weapon of choice is a sword. I can wrestle and am pretty good with a spear and most of the other weapons."

"Clove and knives are my speciality but slightly longer daggers are just as good. I surpassed our teacher long ago. I can use other weapons fairly well but I don't tend to miss with a knife." Her hands elevated to above the table where the knife was still weaving in and our of her fingers. It never drew blood as it span and was obviously her own, sharp and clean. Enobaria grinned, her elongated teeth giving it a more dangerous look.

"Hit the middle of that painting, the apple." The target was small but after a short glance Clove, un-phased, sent the sharp blade straight threw it despite no longer looking at the picture. It embedded itself into the panelling of the train with a soft thud. " You were not exaggerating then?"

"I don't lie, especially not when it comes to something that could save my life."

"That was an expensive painting that you just ruined."

"Shut up glamour or I'll tear your throat out." Enobaria growled and the capitol woman quickly shut her mouth and whimpered while the tributes smirked. "Good, you will be underestimated and that can be an advantage. Are either of you opposed to a good show, torture, maiming, dragging out kills?" Cato looked at his partner, he knew she wouldn't mind and if she'd listened to the rumours flying about him and his blood lust, how he took his girls rough and harmed his opponents then she would know what he too was not opposed to the idea. It seemed she had heard as her eyes sparkled in longing as she gave a predatory smile, one that made her look slightly psychopathic.

"Not at all and Cato is on board also, are you not?" He smirked back.

"Of course."

The air had become marginally thicker, more dangerous somehow as the four trained killers looked at each other. It seemed, and both mentors smirked at this fact, that they had finally found a pair who could easily win.

"Any tactics? Have you given any thought to that?"

"Career pack as always, weed out a bit of the weak and strong, look at the reaping and training to see who stands out, maybe invite some others. Leave the very weak and pitiful." Cato answered, an almost maniacal grin on his face that was matched by the mysterious one given by the girl next to him who looked like the cat who had just gotten the cream.

"Great minds think alike." She murmured and their mentors nodded.

"Just what we would have recommended, shall we go look at the other reapings?" Cato stood and allowed Clove to walk in front of him despite not having known much about her before the reaping it seemed that they ere very similar- they had only fought together once or twice in the training centre, despite the classes not being too big, and it had been stalemate both times yet he had seen,and she had watched, as the other easily tore into their opponents and almost sadistically harmed them- though this of course was encouraged rather than frowned upon. It was now clear to both themselves, and their mentors, that they had it within themselves to gladly kill, as though it was second nature, though neither would want to take the other to the final two as there was no knowing who would win.

* * *

**Read and review please**


	2. Interaction

**Hey this is the second chapter, thank you those of you who reviewed as it's nice to know people actually like this story and I am not just writing for myself! I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I should be bale to upload the next one soon as the rain here is stopping me from doing anything too interesting! review if you wish x**

* * *

"Did you see anyone you want to add to the alliance?" Brutus asked, his gruff voice the only sound in the room as they seated themselves at the dining table after the run through of the reapings that had just been replayed by the capitol.

"What he means is anyone who may be a threat, but that you can use for a little while." Enobaria added, her smile malicious.

"The girl from one seems weak, but she is a career so her and the boy, as usual. The two from four are not as strong as usual but they will do. Anyone else is a liability." Cato said, waiting for the food to be served. Unlike other districts theirs was also raised in etiquette so he waited for the others to all fill their plates.

"The boy from eleven." Clove stated, disregarding Cato's previous words.

"Why?"

"He's huge, cold probably kill everyone with brute strength alone. He's going to be a threat in any hand to hand combat- he could crush me for one but half of the opposition are of a similar stature so we could use his strength." Cato debated it as the mentors watched, wondering if either would be angered or if they would reach an agreement. This seem unlikely as Cato was a natural leader, was arrogant who they could easily see not listening to what anyone else had to say. However his words proved them wrong.

"Fine, we'll ask. Anyone else?"

"No, but I want to see if the girl from twelve really is anything special" Clove commented and Cato could see that Clove was hoping for the kill. He didn't know how he knew, but whenever anyone's eyes, be it Cloves or someone else's, glinted in that way it was not good news for whomever it was directed at.

"The volunteer? I kind of wish her sister has stayed in. she was smaller at least."

"Yeah but district twelve doesn't have volunteers as we can always crush anyone." Enobaria gestured and they began to eat. Clove took small poise bites, opposite to her companions far larger ones.

"So what are your tokens? You did bring them with you right?" Cato pulled a small silver bracelet from his pocket that looked barley big enough to fit round his wrist, it held a design of interlocking chains and a few charms; Clove only glimpsed a sparrow and a flower.

"It's my sisters." Clove had seen the small girl, of around eight, enter into the room where Cato had said his farewells. She seemed scared and it warmed Clove to know that some families were the very antithesis of hers.

"Very sentimental, good. People will ask about it and it will touch the capitol's hearts that the ruthless career cares fro his family. Clove?"

"My necklace." She popped open the silver, circular locket to reveal a family heirlooms- a ring, her only reminder of her mother. The stone was a deep red, like blood, and the silver a little faded but it fit the middle finger of her right hand perfectly, not overly bright or obvious but the silver band was delicate and elegant.

"From a lover?"

"No, it was my mothers."

"You must have been close." Enobaria tried to be empathetic but the former hunger games winner could not pull it off though this did not appear to matter. Clove's face showed no emotion as she closed herself off.

"My drunken father disposed of her while I was watching when I was six, I don't tend to talk about it." There was a steely glint in her eye that warned their two mentors not to ask any more questions but as winners of the hinger games they paid no mind, they were not scared of her, as Brutus asked his.

"I'm sorry for your loss did your father get caught?" Clove smirked, ignoring the attempt at sympathy, as she closed the pendant and her eyes flashed with a malicious intent that made her look more than slightly deranged as she grinned wickedly.

"He met an unfortunate accident two years ago, we weren't close except when his fists decided they were bored with chugging beer bottles and would rather be used in a more physical manner. I wish I could say I paid him in kind but fist fights are not really my thing." she spoke calmly and bluntly, all the while concentrating on loading her plate instead of the reactions around her.

"and what type of accident would that be?" Enobaria asked, intrigued by the girl who had so quickly transitioned from a normal fifteen year old to a cold blooded killer.

"The type which involved a long, drawn out death due to getting in the way while I was training. I had a sing up and I was only throwing knives into dummies but her just walked in front. They didn't hit any vital areas and I called the medics, but alas it was too late." She smirked as she finished her tale on a dramatically innocent note that did not show the killer inside to the untrained eye but most present had taken note of her sarcastic tone. Cato could see that she had enjoyed her fathers death as much as he enjoyed laying into people and the occasional, accidental death that training brought. Most of his age group had killed, though admittedly not as young as she, and it was refreshing to see someone who enjoyed it as much as he- accidental or not.

"Must have been a shame that the medic was too late." Enobaria took a sip from her glass.

"It was a terrible loss to society." The statement was blunt and all who knew the meaning gave small smirks.

"Wait you killed you father accidentally, you poor thing, you must have only been thirteen, how ghastly." Glamour gasped, serious as she did not understand the underlying message. The rest of the table smirked at the naivety the capitol woman held.

"Yes and if you don't shut up I will have killed someone else to."

"Come on little on, I thought I had dibs on this one?" Cato's smirk was wide as his humour caused a shiver of fear to run through the assistants eyes, almost dropping her utensils as she watched him crack his knuckles menacingly. He knew he'd be in it for the 'little one' comment but it was worth it to see the aid's face. Clove however smirked up at him before shooting a quick, stony faced, glare at the older woman.

"I know you called dibs, but I'll draw it out, make it fun, we all know when you do it it's over too fast." Her raised eyebrow told him she knew exactly what she was saying and even their stoic mentors cracked small smiles as the small fifteen year old teased her far larger counterpart.

"You wouldn't" Glamour cried, almost screeching, " Please I am here to help." She was still babbling as she edged her chair from the table.

"I thought you were told to shut up?" Cato snarled and Glamours lips snapped shut, though her vivid green eyes looked close to tears. "You know what Clover, I think this will be fun- but wherever did your innocent little ears hear that kind of nonsense?" She bristled at the nickname before grinning in an evil fashion.

"Girls talk nonsense, maybe, but they lie just as well, especially to little boys."

"Says the one I can crush with my bare hands or snap in half like a twig."

"Crush the aid, I fight back and am far more of a threat than her."

"I love a fighter." Clove twirled a strand of her hair round a finger.

"So I've heard." She smirked at him, "Please just a few carvings. Just it get the mood right, I've heard all the rumours. No pain no gain right?"

"I think you're a little too young Clover to be playing with fire." Cato rebuked.

"Your not that hot, no fireworks tonight or any night involving you." She grinned and aimed a knife next to a startling Glamour where it whizzed past the woman's throat and thudded into a wall, wobbling only slightly before becoming still, lodged almost to the hilt. "Sit you foolish woman, of course we are not going to kill you, and for the record Cato just because I am smaller than you it does not mean you are guaranteed to win a fight you great oaf."

"Well entertaining as it is we don't want to scare the poor woman too much, " Though their mentor looked rather gleeful at the thought she began to install a little order. "I think we've found our personalities for the interviews in a few days time, Cato intimidation is your game, play it powerful and angry. Clove you could pull off sly, mysterious but sarcastic, this will endear you to any audience especially if you mock the others with that wit of yours." Enobaria looked between the two. "It is a shame you have to be with others in the pack, you will make a great team, use that as your strength. Try and become the pack leaders. You both have a charisma the audience will love, we should be there soon. Eat up." The rest of the meal passed in silence, Cato and clove both knew her nicknames would stick though he was surprised at the fire the small girl held. Few dared to argue with him, even teasingly and it was refreshing to know that she wasn't afraid of him and was willing to be just as vindictive and taunting as he. Clove herself was surprised that her words hast caused him to fly into a furious frenzy as she had seem him do before, others had never come out unscathed. Neither paid much attention to the looming capitol, they were not sightseeing nor interested in the fancy buildings as their district, unlike others, was not run down and the outside of the buildings were similar, except their district was more residential than the towering skyscrapers. Sure, it was far more luxurious here but the extravagance was not something either tribute revelled in and the capitol were outrageously ridiculous.

"I think you should get changed, your stylists have already put a few items in your cabins for you." Glamour whispered timidly and let out a relieved sigh when both teenage left.

No less than ten minutes later Cato watched as his female counterpart walked in. He had opted fro a pair of black trousers and a dark grey shirt with dark blue lines that were barley visible running down. She was wearing a tight dark blue top that had long sleeves and a deep round neck, though many of the girls he knew would have made theirs far lower instead of classy, tucked into a high waisted flared black skirt that was a few inches off her knee and held up by a silver sash with a bow tied at the back. She had slipped her spiked heels on and her token hung loosely round her neck, silver brackets adorning her wrists. She looked far older than her fifteen years as it set off her figure perfectly.

"Don't you look darling." Glamour gushed but quickly backed off at the harsh glare that was sent her way.

"The names Clove, not darling, not honey. I don't like you so drop the false pretences. No lies. Now if you wouldn't mind getting out of our way." Cato stood and held an arm for her to take, attempting to be a gentleman. She didn't take it. "We are not dating or fucking. They will and could easily get the wrong impression- you know what its like." He was surprised at her bluntness but lowered his arm and they stepped through the large doors and onto the platform in tandem. Flashes went off and Clove blinked only once before rearranging her mask into stoic features mirrored by Cato as they followed their usher into the building, the glares enough for the reporters to back off slightly and allow them passage. The building was tall, marble and modern, nothing homely about the entire place and Cato missed his considerably large, but homely house as they were whisked up into an elevator to the second floor. Briefly each was given a tour and led to their respective rooms before meeting their stylists.

Clove looked at the pair, one male and one female. The male wore more make up that she, and the majority of her class, would ever consider wearing and his hair was a bright shade of electric blue. The woman clearly had an electric pink theme, from her neon hair to her horribly sparkling outfit and this made both tribute glance at each other, hoping they would not turn out like this.

"Well are you not just darling." The man said, touching Clove's face without warning to which she recoiled and unintentionally stepped closer to Cato, who's glare returned in full force though he twisted it into a smile in an attempt to show nothing was wrong. It came out as a grimace. He knew she rarely enjoyed or initiated physical contact, it was not something she partook in unless combat was involved and he wondered if it had something to do with how her father treated her. "Look at her Shimmer, high cheekbones, thin, delicate figure. She is positively dainty. A gem." The woman also began to crowd Clove.

"Rio you are quite right, they really have giver us a good haul this year, beautiful. This makes you so much easier to work with, so doll like, do you mind if I?" There was no expected answer as the woman briefly stroked Clove's hair and face, running a hand down her body lightly as though finding measurements. Despite her tough exterior clove tensed and almost backed fully into Cato who steadied her with short, fleeting touched of his large hands. Hands which could easily encompass and shatter her shoulder or waist. Both sent glares to the stylists who only now noticed the knife clenched in a pale fist and the young man who's eyes had turned dangerously dark. Though it was the girls predatory smile that scared them most.

"Stay away from my body without asking. I am not a doll, I am a human who does not appreciate you running your fingers all over me as though I am inanimate. Step back now." Clove snarled her temper flaring. "And my name is Clove, no pet names, no darling." the stylists went to speak but Cato interrupted, knowing that even though clove may not like being protected it was almost his duty, as her only familiar face, to protect her.

"I suggest you don't contradict us or you might find that weapon in your throat. I for one would not appreciate you touching my body or using nm in anyway without my permission and would gladly snap your neck if yo dare to try that again. Get the measurements, make us look pretty and then I suggest you scram. No dithering, no gushing with praise. Got it?" Heads bobbed in unison as different coloured eyes, contact lenses the two presumed, looked between the tributes curiously. They were standing very close, with similar expressions. In a moment Cato could easily slip his arms round the girl's waist and transform the picture into one of a united front.

"Yes" Rio spoke quietly, seemingly disappointed. "Are you?"

"No" Came the resolute answer.

"Shame, now your outfits. We were originally thinking gladiators but your so small that we might put you in a dress next to a gladiator. Yes, that would be lovely." Though clove did not like being described as dainty she did not want to be dressed as a gladiator, the costume would swamp her. "You will look lovely dear, nothing like what district twelve normally wears. Remember that one year when they were only in glitter? Terrible shame but awfully funny. The stylist didn't get hired again, poor dear. Now come along." Rio went to lead her away but Clove didn't follow.

"Why am I not having Shimmer?"

"We have our teams of members of the same gender but I am first and foremost a dressmaker, not a costume makes. I wont see you until I give you the dress and your hair and make up is done. Don't worry that pretty little head." Fuming at his words Clove stalked off, leaving Cato with shimmer who was eyeing up his large, muscular frame with an appreciative glint he did not like.

"Those muscles would look lethal in a design I have, do try and keep up."


	3. Dark intentions

**Hey guys, sorry its been so long in the middle of exams and raising money to volunteer abroad this summer! am so excited- well not for the exams, dont worry I haven't abandoned you :) xx**

* * *

After having what seemed like every part of her, save her head, waxed, her hair and make up planned but not done Clove was ready to scream. She didn't tend to pamper herself much, there simply was not the time or money to do it and it all seemed pointless. She didn't enjoy people touching her to turn her looking after her, she didn't enjoy being pampered and couldn't see the point if she was going to be entering the hunger games in a few days time. She was sitting, in only a robe waiting for her stylist to come in with her dress, it had been mortifying dropping it so they could pamper her and more so when the woman had to get her measurements but Rio was a guy who she wasn't happy with seeing her like this. She felt so much more vulnerable with her hair still slightly wet.

"There you are, perfect, now what do you think?" He opened up the bag to reveal a white, almost sheer, floor length dress that Clove knew would be form fitting. It held a deep v with golden straps and she also had large, gold gladiator heels and a gold pendant with a few bracelets. Despite not liking him personally the man had outdone himself.

"Its lovely, let me just slip it on and then you can come see." He looked outraged and for a moment she tensed, wondering if he was going to insist on putting it on himself, and preparing herself to retaliate.

"No no girl, one of my girls will help you and yes there is underwear here for you." A timid girl walked in, her features and hair not as bold as other capitol members that she had seen, as he walked out and in no time she wore the luxurious material that fit like a second skin, glad she had no fat on her. It actually made her look older, with larger assets as it clenched slightly under them and the flowed straight down. Her hair was being half pulled up and clipped with the rest of it down, in large loose curls and it was as close to beautiful as she had ever felt. She had golden eye-shadow and her lashes seemed ten times longer against her pale complexion. Her lips were glossed and red. "Wonderful darling, simply stunning, you will be the belle of the ball, now your partner is waiting for you, no need to rush dear."

They walked, as fast as Clove could in the tall shoes, to the carriages where she saw Cato in some kind of golden body armour. He looked mysterious and it really showed his muscles.

"Hey Clover, you've grown. Not so little anymore are we?" It seemed despite the games they were entered into he was trying to get along with her, she was the only living thing from home, and even though her people skills were not great she was thankful for the company.

"Damn heels" She murmured loud enough for him to hear.

"Well not bad, you do look nice little one, if you were a little older..." He raised his eyebrows and she rolled her eyes.

"I'd kick your butt to district 12 before you were within 20 feet of me, are nay of the others here yet?" He had smirked at her before gesturing to a pair in pink feathers and blue suits- Clove recognised them as district one, fussing over the plumage. The girl was pretty, but Clove doubted she would be suited to the arena as she was fussing over the smallest speck on her clothes, if the boy had been in any year but the one with Cato he would have pulled off intimidating but he'd have to go for arrogant.

"We should introduce ourselves first, it will make us seem like leaders." Clove nodded, there thoughts had been eerily similar and they made their way over, Cato had slowed his large strides as he noticed Clove was near to running in her heels and they walked side by side, with the occasional outburst from Clove about hating her shoes.

"How was your stylist?" She asked when they were halfway over.

"An airhead, she wanted to see me nude but I declined, it was bad enough with the male's who were fitting me and doing other random pretty rituals."

"I agree, trust me I feel sorry for anyone younger, wait just two seconds, they could make these things a bit damn more comfortable." She complained, adjusting the strap.

"I could carry you." He offered, knowing she wouldn't take it for fear of looking weak.

"Heels are the last of my worries, I'm no damsel like the blonde we're gonna see now. The boy he'll go for intimidation or arrogance and the girl."

"Flirty, it might be good if we can use that to our advantage. Beside I will be better at intimidation." She raised eyebrows.

"You sure, I mean I know your just a softy at heart." He didn't answer just shot her a glare to which she smiled innocently at.

"Don't give me that look little one, I know your not as innocent as you look." She motioned a 'who me'. And he rolled his eyes at the sarcastic attitude he had discovered within her, knowing within seconds she would be cruel and calculating when faced with the two other tributes. Indeed she had removed the smirk and a cold harsh front had replaced it, her body tensing as she swept her eyes over the fancy, but completely lunatic, outfits that their fellow careers were wearing.

"I'm Clove, this is Cato we're district two." Glimmer, the blonde had immediately turned and sent an 1000 kilowatt smile at Cato, holding out a manicured hand.

"I'm Glimmer, you look so good in that outfit," And immediately latched onto him, fawning, ignoring his female companion. The two district two tributes exchanged glances in a quick silent conversation before Cato looked at the blonde hanging off his arm.

"Well gorgeous whose your partner?" Cato asked, slipping into the role of a player easily,

"I'm Marvel, nice to meet you." The brown haired boy shook hands with Clove seeing as Glimmer was prattling on to Cato who appeared uninterested but nodded and agreed every now and again.

"We were wondering about a career pack, with four as well. Are you in?"

"Yeah, Glimmer isn't very focused but I had thought it might be the best idea."

"Is she always like that? I mean a bimbo's got to do what a bimbo's got to do to get ahead but here?" Marvel sighed dramatically.

"With everyone, I've tried talking tactics but... She's good with an automatic crossbow but they are never in the games. I don't know why no one volunteered for her." Clove thought her acting was good, here she was tricking the buoy into telling her glimmer's weaknesses. It took all her effort not to curl her lips into a smirk as she raised eyebrows as Cato in a winning fashion before nodding in the direction of their carriage.

"That must be hard," she faked, "and" she heard the stylists call her name. "I must be off, stylists to intimidate and all. Catch you at training tomorrow?

"Yeah it was nice meeting you." They shook, it was a shame, Clove thought, that she would have to kill him- he seemed like someone she could get on with if she had to. Clove waited while Cato detached the limpet that was clinging to him, soothing her with a kiss on the cheek as she tried to hold on. The blonde waved and said goodbye in a shrill voice once she had been dislodged that had Clove smirking at her fellow tribute.

"Goodbye Cato darling. I'll see you tomorrow." Clove mimicked as they walked of and Cato glared at her. "You're the one who suggested using her attitude, you're the one whose gonna pay for it. Did you find out anything interesting?" Both looked at the tributes that were now on their final touch ups as they climbed onto the carriage, snarling at the weaker ones.

"No, except everyone loves miss perfect and its such a shame that Marvel fancies her because he's going to have to disappear."

"He doesn't." Clove grinned. "She just thinks that, she uses an automatic crossbow, he thinks people should have volunteered for her. They haven't even talked tactics yet but Marvel seems okay. Not as annoying at any rate." Clove swatted at the brush that was hovering over her face, touching up make up. "Get off me I look fine."

"You look wonderful darling, positively ethereal. Now smile, if you want, look tough and maybe arch your back to look more appealing. No one will be able to take their eye off you." Clove glared at him as he pushed her back into and arch.

"I look like a bimbo if I do that." Clove growled, though both knew that was not what she meant.

"Nonsense, you look like a goddess."As the carriage began rolling forward she lessened the arch, they still had a way to go.

"Arch your back, do I look like a slag whose trying to get attention?" Cato gave a quick grin.

"No, you look fine Clover now glare for the camera's. If it makes you feel any better Glimmer looks like a slut" Clove saw the hand on hip position glimmer was in, throwing her curves out into the open.

"I thought you liked that? Most men do unless your not a real man"

"Oh I am little one but I don't want that here, besides I need someone I can actually talk to if its gonna be serious. If not its fun and done."

"Well then have your fun before the arena, I don't need you getting distracted." Fortunately for Clove they left the room and entered into the crowd of shouting, yelling and clapping. Loud sound assaulted them and the glare that Clove had put on Cato's face ensured chanting of their names. Clove even got a few roses but when Cato glanced down she was not arching her back and she winked at him. All of a sudden the chants changed at they both whipped round to see district twelve on fire.

"They put the fucking miners on fire?"

"Whose fucking idea was it that they should look better than us" Both let out curses before plastering fake smiles on their faces, trying to control the rage that they were feeling yet from Cato's clenching hands it would only be a little while before he blew. Her rage was more controlled than his, that she knew, and she couldn't wait to extract her revenge on a guide later- they were easily scared and easy pickings for the two careers. Both stood politely, neither smiling but pulling cruel grimaces whilst the president made the speech.

* * *

As soon as the ceremony was over both stormed out- Cato slamming the doors open in rage and smashing anything glass, save the windows, that he could find.

"What the fuck was that?" He yelled at the group assembled- they consisted of the stylists, whose weird coloured complexions were turning pasty, the guides, the weird things that cleaned up- Clove hadn't been bothered to learn what they were, and their mentors who also looked fiercely angry.

"Calm down Cato." Clove stated- despite wishing she was allowed a knife to carve the little bitch into pieces slowly, bit by bit in front of her blonde partner and sister- the twelve year old who would have been so easy to kill.

"Clove- are you out of your fucking mind- they looked better than us. They are district twelve- that doesn't happen, they are the mockery, the outcasts yet they looked like that." Plates smashed.

"And its only because they have no skill or talent to speak of- they have nothing at all that can help them. This is the only time they could even dream of getting sponsors- so their stylist went all out. Its probably their whole budget- whoa re you kidding! Them better than us. Please Cato get real." the destruction, for it did look as though a fight had taken place, ceased momentarily and the anger seeped out of the boy's posture- despite his icy blue eyes looking murderous.

"Fine- only because we get to take them down. Not Marvel, not the blonde. Me and you. And you will make it hurt." They both knew he would have them killed far to quickly for anyone's liking and the cold smirk that his counterpart gave, the petite girl who could look innocent if she tried, would have sent a shiver down even the most confident of winners.

"Of course Cato, I'll use the best, the variety- carve names and swirls and all sorts of pretty patterns if you wish." Neither were disgusted like the stylists who looked as though they were ready to bolt at the two children- though they appeared more psychopaths with their cruel and sly demeanour.

"Perfect." Cato replied, a smirk also present as he looked round the room to the frightened assistants. "You clean up now." Too scared the woman just trembled. "Bitch I am already angry enough if you do not fucking move you'll be in pieces too." This was Cato's downfall, Clove mused. He got too wound up, to angry and it could cost him. Enobaria and Brutus appeared to have noticed too.

"Calm down young man- you are not a winner yet and you will treat the assistants how they should be treated. Now dear clean up." The female flashed her pointed teeth and, possible more scared than before, the woman did so- the back of the muscular blonde tribute being watched as he went to his room.

"Is he always like this?"

"Hot headed yes, but he must be really pissed off and there's no release for him here. He will sleep on it."

"And yourself?"

"I've had better days but as we said, one I carve that pretty face it will cease to annoy me- and it will be sooner rather than later I can guarantee you. Goodnight." The girl turned to leave before looking back at her stylists. "We have interviews as well- don't fuck up this time." Then she was gone, the two knives embedded in the wall next to the stylist's heads the only reminder of the callous girl.

"They're good." Brutus commented, not one to normally say much.

"They are a good team- surprisingly good for people who didn't know each other very well. Apparently neither can beat the other and I don't think we would have got the boy to calm down easily if the girl hadn't stepped in."

"Shame about twelve though- before this they stood a chance." Enobaria smiled, a chilling gesture that caused her counterpart to flinch.

"Not anymore." She replied with a cold laugh. "They'll be dead in minutes- or hours depending on how much the girl decides to play."

* * *

**How was that? hope you guys liked it xx**


	4. Tease, coffee and confusion

**Hey, its been ages and i apologize to you all. In this the characters may seem OOC but i am trying to bring across a different side, a childlike side at times and once we're in the actual games attitudes are going to get darker. Thanks for your patience x**

* * *

Clove was up early. Training usually started at around 5 and she normally ran to the market beforehand anyway and waking up early had become a habit. Quickly changing out of her nightwear she slipped on some black high waist-ed denim shorts, that were almost scandalously short- something that only a few, select members of district 2 would wear, which made her feel slightly uncomfortable, with a ribbed grey tank top that she tucked in, slipping a deep green blazer over the top. She would change into training gear later, not wanting to get any food on it- she mused as she brushed her sleek hair, pulling on some flat pumps and making her way into the dining room/ living room area. No one was around and breakfast wasn't laid out so she sat in the lounge area, now tidy thanks to the avox's. There was a bookshelf and she quickly surveyed it before pulling out one of interest. Most would expect her not to read the romantics and comedies others of her age did, and they would be right. She was sitting stock still, aside from turning pages. Despite all she seemed, with her ferocity, Clove was not unintelligent and she made the most of her education. She was near the middle of the book when Cato arrived- rubbing his eyes a little. He wore blue slacks and a white wife beater that looked haphazardly thrown on under a navy jumper- his hair sticking out in all different directions. He hadn't seen her, tucked away as she was, and looked towards an avox who had just walked in.

"Food, why is it not prepared?" he spat, glaring.

"Because, Cato dear, it is 6 in the morning and no one's up dumbass." Clove stated, hidden from his sight. She was curled into the sofa, still reading her book and missing the startled look he made.

"Shut it Clover, I need coffee and I don't do early mornings. It's bad enough we have to get up for training- why are you up?"

"I go to the market before training, I don't have the luxury of much sleep and I run fine without it- not a morning person or is this just your charming usual self?" he snarled but she didn't even flinch- or look in his direction at all- something he had to give her credit for. "Sit down and wait for your coffee, it takes time to be prepared and someone will bring it out." She turned to the avox, "may I have some to?" the man nodded and Clove returned to her book.

"You read?" Cato asked, looking curiously at the heavy volume.

"No I'm looking at the pretty pictures" she deadpanned. "Yes, when I have time and can afford it, not that either of those happen often. It's calming- at least until a giant brute comes down and begins yelling."

"Is money tight for you?" she didn't answer, and he presumed it was a matter of pride, "I mean its district 2, I always thought…"

"People had enough money. Yes I know how you lot think. The same way people assume we don't have souls because we can kill easily, emotionless or that we are unintelligent." Though they appeared unemotional Cato's mouth turned upwards slightly, they may not be disgusted by a kill but it didn't mean they were unemotional about it- some were but they reveled in it. He wiped the smirk, feeling a little abashed at her answer.

"I uh…" ineloquent but there would not be apologies- it wasn't the done thing.

"Not that that doesn't apply to you, all brawn and no brain."

"And that's where you are wrong little one." Clove arched an elegant eyebrow.

"I am? Can you prove it?"

"I'm good with strategy."

"Yes, until you get angry and throw temper tantrums" the 'like last night' was not added but both knew it lingered. And this caused Cato's blue eyes to narrow in anger as he was teased.

"That was not a temper tantrum. It's not my bloody fault that twelve fucking…." He clenched his teeth and fists, almost in an attempt to calm down.

"That twelve went and showed us up?" she ginned maliciously, angering him further.

"Dammit Clove, this isn't a joke- we need sponsors and some light show could take them away."

"And we will have them, don't be so melodramatic. Your strong, I'm a bit of a wildcard- they don't expect me to be good." She gave him an exasperated glance as steaming mugs were placed in front of her. Unlike Cato she thanked them, and also knew not to drink right from a boiling mug. She smirked at his loud cruses, carrying so far as to awaken their mentors.

"What is this noise?" Enobaria complained, glaring at her blonde tribute. "If you're still angry you can leave now and not have breakfast." She caressed the last words with the tips of her sharpened teeth and Cato's face grew to repulsion, as he flung himself down onto the sofa, narrowly missing Clove before scooting to the other side.

"Apologise young man, we would not have had to be u till 7, had you not been so crass." Brutus reprimanded, a harsh apology following his words from Cato as he stole Cloves book. It was no novel, instead he found himself holding a tick medical tome. Most of his 'female friends' or 'companions' only read trashy romances and this was somewhat of a surprise to him.

"Why are you reading this?"

"The section of natural medicine, plants and herbs. I don't want to get hurt and not know how to heal myself, to rely on sponsors. Why waste their money when I can use it for better purposes?" he grunted as a response, still a little shocked at her knowledge... restless as ever he switched on the large television, preheats of the parade being repeated on all channels. It was only noticing the others glance at him did Cato realise that he had been almost growling. His hands were clenched and remained so until he found a channel with other news, about history or something that was rather uninteresting but better than a constant reminder of the parade. He only began to really watch it when former game highlights were played, half an hour or so later. He had been watching, not taking in the information and thinking about some less than kind thoughts about what to do with 12. Most would be sickened but the other 3 careers in the room wouldn't even bat an eyelash. Unless of course he offered the miners on a platter. However he did not wish to share his thoughts, peering round to see the two mentors sitting in stoic silence, nursing mugs of coffee.

Clove was still in her book. Her lithe legs were stretched out as far as they could without physically touching him or being in his lap at an uncomfortable angle. She shifted every few minutes, though he had not previously noticed, and though it was annoying it was also slightly amusing. He glanced at the book again. Her knowledge could help him and you didn't harm your district partner if you could help it. In a rare moment of kindness he picked up her ankles in one hand and placed the legs- now fully stretched out, into his lap. They immediately tensed but after seeing no malice in his actions her stiffened position relaxed slightly and she began to flex her toes lightly before wriggling into the seat once more and continuing to ignore him. She reflected that this was almost companionable, though he would probably use it to get his way at a later date. Satisfied he couldn't do anything to her she turned her attention back to the book, feeling him shift every so often at an exciting or pivotal moment. He swapped between leaning forwards slightly and watching strategies intently, rigidly straight and focused. At roughly 7:30 a tinkling bell signified breakfast and Clove delicately swung her legs round and stood- ignoring the mentors who had been looking at them in confusion and turning her back to Cato. He had, as most made would, noticed that even sitting he had no fat on her and that as she curled up or stretched her legs those shorts of hers ridden up slightly, proving nearly indecent, and one could not help but notice her smooth, pale legs- which he was absolutely not thinking about. No she inadvertently gave him a view of just how short the denim was as she replaced the book and sat at the table. He chased any such thoughts away as he approached the table, clearing his head. She could not be a distraction and she was most definitely too young. Telling himself they must have been the only clothes she could find with that ridiculous remote control that was used for everything, he took his seat- inwardly cursing this frivolous city.

"What was that?" Brutus asked brashly after around 10 minutes.

"What was what?" Clove asked innocently, a small smirk present.

"You and him, the touching", he spat out the word.

"Oh it's just he wants to get into my good books before we go into the arena, he needs us to be friends not all pissed off at each other already. Don't you Cato dear." She ruffled his hair, stretching a little.

"Naturally little one, I mean you're such a danger to little old me." He rebuked, a teasing lit in his voice, as he reached for some kind of pastry with a custard filling- he'd work it all off later anyway. She huffed dramatically for their aides benefit, though most guessed the act.

"I know, you better save me in there- I mean I need your help so badly."

"Isn't it nice to see him protecting her" Glamour sighed, looking at the two as though they were romantics.

"Oh yes, finally she has admitted it" Cato nudged Clove and she grinned.

"You know you could play that angle, protector and charge?" Brutus stated. "I mean you are a small tribute."

"Yes, and I'm not going to let anyone think I'm weak- in training, in my score or in the arena- though if Cato gets a little bloodied up I may be helping him." And indignant snort forced its way out of the blonde.

"As if!" she patted his arm.

"Let's not deny anything sweetie, sometimes the truth hurts more than we want it to." In the few hours they had talked it appeared both know how to push each other's buttons, as much as they knew how to keep up an act and read each other's ques.

"Ok, so I'm secretly as soft as a fluffy bunny- so what? That's only around you honey." He layered on the false charm and Clove smirked, breaking the act.

"I'm so sorry Cato; I mean you took that a little too far, but I'll be sure to remind you of it as often as I can. Glamour if you dare suggest that I can't take care of myself again I'll have to teach you another lesson. And you won't return out of this one unscathed." Clove then, contradicting her threat, took a dainty sip of her mug- yet more coffee, before setting it down and standing. "Now if you three don't mind I need to change- not that their training will be of any use than a warm up." She walked out, Cato not following her.

"Do you plan to use her and then leave her to die?" Enobaria asked curiously.

"I hadn't thought about it but no."

"And if he is then he's deader than 12. Especially in the first day." Cloves voice rang out. "Seriously, secret conversations should be held in secret- but thanks Cato. Just a warning, Glimmer's probably going to be trying to impress you today- that means distractions which could be her game." He laughed.

"I told you I'm not interested in fumbles."

"Your male- and she's stunning. Find some other way to let out your anger- I know you're going to get angry today for some stupid reason."

"Can I kill her?" he asked almost hopefully and a peal of laughter rang out.

"No I want her- she's annoying or somehow convince Marvel to have her- I mean she thinks he loves her, so either get reacquainted with your hand or find some groupie and don't bring them to your room- I'm staying next door." Glamour looked mildly affronted at such a thought- coming from a female.

"So I can use you then?" The hand gesture that was surely made left a silence. "Is that a yes?" he called, amused. Her answer was given in a sugary sweet tone.

"Of course it is honey, I mean every guy secretly wants to die like that right?" he could imagine her smirk.

"You'd have nowhere to hide your precious knives." She laughed.

"You'll never know, you wouldn't ever get anywhere near me. All these attempts though- anything you want to tell me?"

"Yeah, hurry up and get changed, meet here in ten?"

"No witty reply- who's keeping secrets?" The mentors looked confused at their quick banter- trying to work out the hidden meanings.

"I'll admit it- I want you, whether I'm being a pervert or not." Just for flare he even ran to her room and threw the door open to see her looking in the mirror and pulling her hair up into a ponytail, the last thing to do before making her way out. She held up a hand gesture as she saw him

"I don't feel the same way, sorry, go fuck yourself instead" she said before gesturing at him to leave- which he did. "And get changed- you're lucky I wasn't half naked you idiot." Fortunately a knife didn't follow his retreat – which must have meant she was in good mood. For someone whom he had been told was dangerous she could be very playful- though he thought she enjoyed winding up their mentors as much as he did, or she was using it as a distraction from the games.

A few minutes passed as he got changed and Clove was waiting for him in the corridor outside his room- clad in a T-shit that was the same as his, only far smaller, and like he, black tight work out type leggings. She wore nondescript black trainers, which made both of their steps silent. He flexed slightly- the fabric was a little tight and she smirked- almost reading his thoughts.

"Ready to scare some weaklings?" he asked, cocky, whilst moving adjusting his hair slightly.

"Give them the shock of their lifetimes most like. But yes, should be fun. We won't be first down but if we act casual that could get to them more, and united." She grinned. "I can't wait to see their faces- I wager a few will faint, or not even approach the weapons if we are there. "He grinned also.

"And be harsh to 4, they may be careers but they are not going to be of any use to us." She winked at him.

"Oh no you're the intimidating one, you heard our mentors I'm mysterious and aloof. I think I'm going to play it cold. At lunchtime try and sit opposite me- Glimmer will sit next to you and we can use that to our advantage."

"Can you get to Marvel?" she raised a judgmental eyebrow. "I know he's my age but he's already talking to you."

"No." his surprise must have shown- he'd thought she'd do anything to win. "I have standards and I am no whore. You would have me whoring myself out- it's ok for you guys, you can just take it or reject it."

"Fine." His acceptance shocked her. "Well…if it was my sister I'd not want her to do it."

"Yes you would, if it would help. You'd want her to win, any way she could. I guess I'm just lucky I don't have family."

"No, you're lucky you don't need to do." He didn't mention winning but she knew in his own way this was his way of either appreciating her talent or telling her she was a threat. She just nodded as the elevator took them down, a small smile gracing her lips.

* * *

**If you wish please leave a review- even if critical- i know its not perfect but i dont have a beta and my proofreading skills need working on, thanks for reading x**


End file.
